Kyo's sweater
by Emmazippy577
Summary: A funny one-shot that i thought you people would find amusing!
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys I made this for my Best friend Seaapple! So Seaaple, enjoy! I don't own fruits basket!  
**

* * *

Kyo sighed. Today hadn't been good. After all of the time he had spent studying he still got a low C on his quiz, Yuki had beaten him in a fight again, and to top it all off one wise guy started to pound on the table and yell "Orange Top" repeatedly and then the entire class had joined in.  
"Kyo are you alright? Oh sorry I mean Kyo Kun!" Tohru asked quietly. Kyo looked at her and said,  
"I told you to stop apologizing for everything. And you can call me Kyo if you want. I call you Tohru all the time." Tohru nodded and smiled,  
"Alright Kyo! But is there anything wrong?"  
"Just a bad day bumming me out." Kyo responded. Tohru thought a moment then raced up to her room saying, "I think I can help!" She rushed into her room and dug out a container and two t-shirts. she cut and stiched the T-shirts and then she covered them in. . .Glue? Yep she coated the T-shirts in glue and then dipped them in the container, and put them both on different cooking trays and popped them in the oven. "Why?" Kyo asked.  
"To dry the glue, silly!" Tohru responded. A few moments later Tohru smiled and said, "They're done. Kyo slip this on, I'll slip on mine too so you don't feel like you're the only one with a shirt!" So they slipped the shirts on over top and Kyo paused. . .  
He blinked. . .  
He sniffed. . .  
A smile formed on his lips. . .  
Then he went insane. Kyo jumped around and rubbed against Tohru. Drool started to form in his mouth as he continuously sniffed his shirt. His eyes seemed far away and he seemed unaware. But unaware or not he kissed Tohru and began to rub on the carpet at her feet. She smiled and rubbed his belly like you might for a little puppy or in this case, a sweet kitten.

"Cat-nip sweater. BEST IDEA EVER!" Tohru said to herself.  
The end.

* * *

**Did you like it Seaapple? PM me if you did! See ya later guys! Read and review! You too seapple! I made it based of off Ce-ce!  
**


	2. Yuki and Shigure's gifts

Yuki was sitting in his room sulking. he had missed lunch, trying to avoid some fan girls. And when he got home found that Kyo had eaten all the food, and the grocery store was closed due to a power outage earlier that day. In a word he was STARVING!

"What's wrong Yuki?" Tohru asked as she came in and saw him.

"I'm starving and there's no food, Miss Honda!" Tohru thought a moment then rushed down stairs to the garbage can where last nights dinner was. Also there was what she had cleaned out form the fridge. She pulled out a chunk of old smelly cheese and ran back up to Yuki holding it out so he could take it.

"STINKY CHEESE!YAY!" And Yuki began to nibble.

"Stinky, week-old cheese. . . BEST IDEA EVER!" Tohru said to herself.

* * *

Shigure was bored. He hadn't gotten to be mean to Kyo that day! And Momiji had just come over and was driving him insane even though he didn't show it. _I should be out in a forest trying to kill that thing! I mean dogs hunt rabbits! It's been that way since the beginning of time!'_ Shigure had thought.' _He always wants to play his dumb games! He never asked me what **I** wanted to play!' _As Shigure tried to stay calm his want to play a game grew. Then Tohru came in!

"What is it Shigure?"

"I'm bored out of my wits, Tohru!" Shigure said. Tohru thought a moment then said,

"I know what to do!" and ran down and out to the local PetCo. She came back five minutes later and said to Shigure,

"Here boy fetch! Then we can go chase parked cars and Sniff poodle butts!" And she tossed a rubber bone to him which he caught in his mouth. Then he got down on all fours **(A/N: he's still in human form!)**and ran in circles while squeaking the bone every few minutes.

"Convincing my uncle that he should build a PetCo in town. BEST IDEA EVER!" Tohru said to herself.

* * *

Later that week Kyo had found out that Yuki and Sigure had been given a gift from Tohru, too. And being Kyo he got jealous. SO he went and put mouse traps all around Yuki's room. After he finished he fled and a few hours later Kyo smiled as he heard Yuki call in pain,  
"KYO!"

Then he went to Shigure's room and found him asleep. He hung a steak to the far wall (10 feet away from where Shigure was) and a 3 foot chain to the wall where Shigure's bed was. Then he put a shock collar on Shigure's neck and attached it to the chain on the wall. Kyo chuckled thinking, _' Ha ha ha the shock collar had a recall because it shocked the wearer when it pulled against something!'_ Some time later Kyo laughed as he heard Shigure cry in pain,

"KYO!"


End file.
